mogekocastlefandomcom-20200222-history
Items
Throughout Mogeko Castle there are numerous items Yonaka can pick up, collect, use and interact with. Many of them, food and magazines that Mogekos like, serve no real purpose other than to be collectibles and give the player insight into the strange, perverse, hedonistic, and gluttonous lifestyles of the Mogekos living in Mogeko Castle. Some items, such as canned beverages on the train platform, are quirky inside jokes referencing Deep-Sea Prisoner's other creations. Other items, such as the knife, are necessary for Yonaka to escape the castle, and can be used to kill Mogekos that get in Yonaka's way. Killing the almighty 7 Mogekos will grant you an different ending. Items list Regular items Prosciutto Prosciutto is an Italian dry-cured ham that is usually thinly sliced and served uncooked, the Mogekos have a religion cult that praise this dish so you can find a lot of it through the castle. Aside of picking it up from the floor like other items, you can also get some prosciutto from some specific Mogekos. If you interact with them you can chose the option of taking away the prosciutto and then the Mogeko will start crying and begging Yonaka to give it back. (You can't give it back) In the kitchen's shelves unlimited prosciutto can be obtained. Red pepper A simple red pepper you can find around the castle. The first one can be obtained in the Mysterious Train since the first moment you get control of Yonaka. In the kitchen's shelves unlimited red peppers can be obtained. Potato Chips (Seaweed & Salt) Found in the kitchen's shelves of the first floor. Unlimited. Garbage You can interact with the bins that can be found in the castle and pick up puke. The amount of garbage you can get from a single bin it's unlimited. Porn Pornographic magazines that you can get from almost all the bookshelves in the castle. Shijimixed Juice Shijimis are an edible clam very common in Japan, is usually used to make miso soup. This can juice can be bought from the vending machines. It costs 100 yens. Hemorange Juice It looks like a regular orange juice, but is not. This can juice can be bought from the vending machines. It costs 100 yens. Sharkfin Juice Removing the fins of a shark is a common practice and is used to make dishes. The shark in the can looks like the animal form of Samekichi. This can juice can be bought from the vending machines. It costs 100 yens. Minestrone Minestrone is a thick soup of Italian origin made with vegetables, often with the addition of pasta or rice, sometimes both. Common ingredients include beans, onions, celery, carrots, stock, and tomatoes. Mogekos seems to like it a lot and you can find it anytime you see a Mogeko having lunch. Unlimited. Peperoncino Spaghetti aglio e olio is a traditional Italian pasta dish from Naples. The dish is made by lightly sauteeing sliced, minced, or pressed garlic in olive oil, sometimes with the addition of dried red chili flakes (in which case its name is spaghetti aglio, olio e peperoncino), and tossing with spaghetti. It can be found in the fourth door, in one of the side rooms before Moge-ko's room. A Mogeko is eating it. Salmon A chopped salmon ready to eat. You can find it in the fourth floor of the Mogeko Hospital, in the armory. Duckmeat Found in a shelf of a room from the fourth floor. Unlimited. Scary book Found in Moge-ko's room. Unlike other Mogekos that only read porn, she enjoys gore. Moge-ko's Panties Cute pink panties that you can find in her room of the fourth floor. ❤Unlimited❤ Yonaka's Panties Pure white panties that can be found in Yonaka's room. Fluffy Book A book about Mofukos. Very fluffy. It can be found in the fifth floor, where Mofukos live. Chicken Cookbook This book can be found in Chicken Coop of the sixth floor. Key items Big Knife アイテム：大きなナイフ.png|Slaughter some Mogekos with this! アイテム：大きなナイフ（血）.png|The blood of your victims. A special knife that a Somewhat Strange Mogeko gives Yonaka to kill Mogekos. It gets stained with blood when you kill a Special Mogeko, but stays clean if you don't. Key Prosciutto Fairy gave this key to Yonaka, is usable in many places around the Castle. It also serves to liberate Defect Mogeko from his chain. All the locks are the same. Student ID アイテム：学生証.png|"Female Student". アイテム：学生証2.png|"Woman". Yonaka's school ID. She has this item since the beginning of the game. In Floor X there is the option to sleep with a Mogeko, if the player choses yes the "female student" status change to "woman". It has no relevance to the story. Hammer You pick it up in the fourth floor, from a cardboard box, and use it to open the room where Mogekov Hashasky is locked. Huffspray A insecticide found in the third floor of the Mogeko Hospital, Yonaka uses it to kill a bug that is over the fourth floor button of the lift. Rocket Launcher A powerful weapon found in the armory of the Mogeko Hospital. Defect Mogeko uses it to fight the monster of the fifth floor but Moge-ko rejects it with her special ability, later he uses it again against King mogeko, but this time works. Other Moge-ko's knife. It can't be obtained but the image of the item is found in the files of the game. Category:Walkthrough